Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distinguishing system for saddle contacting mode. More particularly, the distinguishing system is used to determine a suitable saddle in accordance with a contacting mode between the saddle and a user's hip.
Description of Related Art
Bicycle riding can be relaxing and can strengthen the body. Thus, it has become one of the most popular leisure activities. However, during long rides, an inappropriate saddle will cause pain and be uncomfortable for a user's hip due to the fiction and pressure between the hip and the saddle.
One of the conventional methods for selecting a suitable saddle is to perform a static measurement of the ischium width. The first drawback of the static measurement is that only a point of ischium width is measured without considering that the contact during bicycle riding is an area. The second drawback of the static measurement is that the measuring result in a static condition is different from the measuring result during dynamic riding. That is, the pelvis will have different rotation degrees caused by different riding geometry. Moreover, the pelvis shapes are different among different users. Therefore, the widest point of the static measurement can only indirectly speculate the real contact mode. As such, the static measurement is ineffective.
Another method on selecting a suitable paddle is to classify a contact of the user in accordance with softness tests. Such a test has low relationship between the softness and the forward rotation of the pelvis during real bicycle riding. Finally, various prototype saddles can be tested or tried by a rider during bike riding. But such a selecting method is time-consuming, and an expression from various users about their feelings and the pressure distribution is not precise enough, so that it still not an accurate way of selecting a saddle with a rapid, effective and stably reproducible method.